Look Away
by kazumigirl
Summary: Fanfic on "Bend it like Beckham": Jess and Jules have returned home for Christmas, and Joe- her secret boyfriend couldn't be happier. Jules coaxes Jess to tell her parents the truth, before it's too late...


Look Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Jess, Jules, Joe, or any characters from ,"Bend it like Beckham"-so please don't cast a finger and say, "she acts like she owns the movie!"

Too long. It had been too long. Far too long.

Joe, so exuberant he had to smile all morning (even while eating his cereal), glanced at the clock. Jess had told him over the phone the night before that she'd arrive at the airport around ten in the morning. He had often talked to her, making sure no American boys were crossing her circle of safety, and now he'd finally get to see her in person.

Oh, how he'd missed her! Jules too, of course, but Jess… how he'd truly, ever so truly longed to see her. To hear her voice as he watched her mouth. To touch her, to hold her hand, to kiss her…

He truly was in love. Jess wasn't just his girlfriend, and he wasn't just her secret boyfriend. They were each other's keys to opening the door to their destinies. With such similar problems, such similar fears, the two had had to coax each other to finally unlock those doors. Jess's door to the world beyond her strict culture- a world of choice. Joe's- a world beyond his father's strict, demanding ways.

Now, because of his beautiful Jess, Joe's father was aware of his son's coaching for girl's football, and he was proud. How many men would actually take the time to help women make their dreams come true in the field of sports? They could be considered perverts, or gay, but not Joe, and his father knew it now.

The clock struck another minute. It was only nine-thirty.

"Joe's going to be so happy to see you," Jules said, smiling as they stepped off the plane, "I know the bloke misses you."

Jess smiled back. It had been so long since she had seen Joe in person. Too long.

"You really should tell your parents," the blonde girl coaxed, "they deserve to know."

"They'd go bloody mad, Jules, you know that."

"Jess, you're not a little girl, you're nineteen," Jules replied taking Jess by the shoulders," if you know you love Joe, then they should accept that."

"It's not going to be easy."

"Not everything is, mate."

"C'mon, Jules, we're doing just fine keeping it under the rug."

"Really, then? So, what are you going to do when you drop a sprog, eh?"

"Jules!"

The darker girl rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly. Jules probably knew, but Jess wasn't going to remind her that she and Joe were both virgins.

"So, is he going to meet you here?"

"Yah, I called him before I called my mum and dad," Jess replied, "not like they'd notice much, Pinky's own pregnancy's got them over the moon ."

Jules glanced at her watch.

"Go on then, call 'im- I want to see you two snog like crazy before I get going to my own parents, Mom's already flipping about Josh. Can you believe she calls me every Saturday just to talk about 'im, and she's never even met the man?"

Jess laughed as she took out her cell phone.

"I wish my own were that crazy over the bloke I love," she sighed, "telling them I'm dating an English boy four years older than me is kind of like asking a criminal to chop off his own head, you know?"

She dialed Joe's number and he answered on the first ring.

"Jess?!"

"'ello, Joe! I've missed you so much! Guess where I am?"

"Bluddyell! I'm on my way! Love you!"

"Love you, Jules and I will be in the lobby- we're starving to death."

"Then I guess I'll be taking two lovely ladies out to lunch then, right?"

Jules smiled as she watched her best friend smile. It was such a warm feeling to know that they were both happy, although Jess rarely got to see her boyfriend, while her own lived only two blocks away.

As soon as Joe saw her, he smiled and shook his head slowly. She was dressed in navy blue pants that came just a little above her ankles and a T-shirt with an American flag. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail and she wasn't wearing any make-up, not that she needed it. She would be perfect even in a pair of coveralls and work boots.

"Just the way I left you," he said, laughing as she practically flew into his arms, "welcome home, Jess."

Jess laughed too, then the snogging began. Jules stood her distance and smiled as she watched them reunite.

"Jules, come here, don't just lurk in the background," Joe opened his arms to his friend."

Jules rolled her eyes, but happily joined the hugging circle.

"I should have never let you two get away to America," Joe said squeezing them tightly,  
"but I hear you're doing alright."

At the small café the three chose to eat at, Joe discussed how he was doing, his team, and his relationship with his father. Jules spoke of her American boyfriend, Josh, and Jess focused on the subject of her sister's baby who was still on the way.

"Auntie Jess," Joe remarked," I like it."

"Yah, let's just hope she gets her daddy's kindness, and not her mommy's mean streak," Jess replied.

She called her parents shortly afterward to let them know she would dropping by soon. She was planning to spend her first night home with Joe, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her parents that part. Not yet anyway.

"I better go, I'll see you both tomorrow," Jules said looking at her watch, "My mum and dad are just dying to see me."

"How can you tell?" Joe joked.

"They left about fifty messages on my voice mail," Jules replied cooly.

She kissed and hugged her two closest friends, then she was off. Joe smiled at Jess. She smiled back.

"You can't believe how much I've missed you," Joe said rubbing his hand across hers.

"Yah, right," Jess replied, moving her hand on top of his, "speak for yourself."

As soon as Jess walked in to her home, her parents immediately began their kissing and hugging. Jess smiled, enjoying the affection she was receiving. She had missed her parents just as much as she'd missed Joe.

If she told them about Joe now, it would only spoil the happiness. They'd become frustrated, or even worse, they'd become angry.

"So, any news of nice Indian boys?" Her mother asked, pinching her daughter's cheek.

"No, school and football keeps me busy all the time," she lied.

"Your sister's baby is due in six weeks, you should be proud, Jessminder," her mother remarked, "a beautiful baby girl."

Jess smiled again, nodding. However, her mind was miles away. She was thinking of Joe, her parents, babies, the future…

"Jessminder, where are you going?"

Jess answered calmly , already being an expert liar.

"Jules called, she wants me to come over," she said, "we're going to hang out at her place."

Her mother seemed to particulate out of nowhere.

"You already live with this English girl, so why should you leave so soon to go and visit her?"

"Mum, I'm home for three weeks, it's only tonight, innit."

Her mother sighed.

"Be back in time for lunch tomorrow- we have something important to discuss with you."

"Awright, I'll see you later, then."

With that, the sly nineteen-year old was out the door and on her way to Joe's house. He had a nice flat, one she had never visited before. It was small, but strangely roomy at the same time.

They kissed briefly then settled down to Joe's home-made, welcome-back routilli stew. Jess didn't find it as strange as she thought it would be to know that Joe could cook. After all, she was a mediocre cook herself, yet in her culture she was supposed to make meals for her lover, not vise versa.

"It's delicious," she said taking a sip of her water, "I mean I really like it."

Joe smiled.

"Thanks, living in a cramped box by yourself can turn you into a real wizard in the kitchen."

After dinner and dessert (store-bought cheesecake), they settled themselves on Joe's small sofa/bed- currently a sofa.

"I missed you so much, Jess," Joe said brushing his lips over Jess's again, "so very much."

Jess smiled before returning her own kiss.

"I missed you too, it really cheesed me off how Jules and Josh sat there snogging right in front of me."

Joe laughed a bit.

"I'm happy for Jules, though, it's nice she found someone."

They kissed again, deeper this time, then briefly pulled away. Joe took Jess's hand and traced his fingers down to her palm.

"When are we going to tell your parents?"

"I'm scared, Joe, they went mad when they figured out I played football- who knows what they'd do when I told them I was dating you."

Joe looked down awkwardly.

"But it doesn't matter, does it. This is our life, our relationship, and our future."

He smiled, then the kissing began all over again.

The next day at lunch, Jess came home to find a young man and two older people beside him. Her mother smiled, her father looked away. Jess smiled awkwardly at the trio, then gave her parents a questioningly look.

"Jessminder," her mother said smiling, "you're late, but I'd like you to meet your new fiancee, Tajan."

The young man smiled. Jess frowned.

"What? Fiancee? What on earth are you talking about?!" She demanded.

"Jessminder, you're a woman now, and it's time you found a husband, "her mother said sternly, "but you didn't, so we decided to find one for you."

Jess shook her head.

"You're bloody mad," she said, her voice raising slowly, "I will not marry anyone until I am ready! I don't care if I'm fifty, I will not spend the rest of my life with a complete stranger!"

Her mother grew flustered.

"Jessminder! I am sorry, my daughter-"

"I love someone! I haven't told you because he's an English boy! We've been together for almost six months now!"

Her mother and father's mouths dropped.

"An English boy?!"

"Yes, and I love him! I love him very much, and he loves me!"

Tijan's parents looked at each other and shook their heads disapprovingly.

"Did you meet this boy in America?" Her father asked.

"No, Joe, my old coach, we had something going even before I left, and I love him."

Joe woke up hearing a knock at his door. He had decided to take a nap before coaching, but obviously it hadn't been much of a nap.

When he opened the door, he didn't feel the least bit sleepy anymore. Eyes wet with tears stood Jess.

"Jess, what happened?" He asked taking her hand and leading her in.

"My parents, they've arranged a marriage for me."

"What?"

"I told them I wouldn't go through with it, and now they're refusing to pay for the rest of my schooling."

Joe handed her a tissue.

"Did you tell them," he hesitated, "about me?"

"I did, and they're horribly upset, but I don't care anymore, Joe. I want to be with you. I really do."

"Jess, your family means more."

"No, they don't. You mean more."

Joe wiped away another sliding tear, then kissed her softly.

"I'll help you however I can, even if I have to send every dime I make to you."

"So where is she then?" Pinky asked, walking through the front door of her parent's home.

She frowned when she found both of them fuming on the sofa.

"What's wrong?"

"We've spoiled your sister, that's what's wrong," Her father replied bitterly.

Pinky rested her hands on her the large bulge that was her stomach.

"What? She come home with lots of tattoos or something?"

"She's dating an English boy."

"So?"

"So she has defied her culture."

Pinky sat down in the recliner across from them.

"I can't believe the two of you, " she scolded," do you remember when I locked myself in my room because Teet's parents wouldn't allow me to marry him?"

Her parents nodded.

"I would have done the same thing if he were an English boy- times have changed, you can't expect your children to do your every tradition forever."

"But an English boy," her mother protested.

"She's in love with an English boy, so what? She also lives in the states and plays football, but we're over that and I'm proud of her. I think you two should rethink this."

"Your parents will come around, "Jules said as she and Jesse sat on her bed, "they always do."

"Why did I have to fall in love with Joe?"

"Why did you have to like football? Why did you have to become best friends with a girl who's not Indian? Ignore the whys, Jess, what's done is done. Joe makes you happy."

"But he makes my parents unhappy."

"But you're not your parents."

"Wanna know a secret, Jules?"

"Sure."

"Sometimes I wonder about marrying Joe."

"You'd make beautiful children."

"Get out."

"No, your eyes, his nose, a mixed skin color- beautiful, beautiful child."

As Jess began to board the plane, she kissed Joe.

"A month, I'll see you in a month, love."

Joe smiled.

"I'm always waiting."

Her parents grabbed her and immediately began barking orders on what and what not to do, when to call, and so forth.

They had taken Pinky's advice, and accepted Joe. Not to mention Pinky also helped by having her baby four hours after she had left their house. They had then considered Joe to be a good omen.

Joe was going to coach a little while longer at home, then he was going to move to Santa Clara. He hadn't told Jess yet, but he had a beautiful ring for her. She didn't like jewelry, but she would certainly like her fiance to be somebody she loved.

"I can't let you go," Joe said, pulling her close for one last kiss.

"Look away," she said, kissing him back, laughing as she did so, "it'll make it easier."

The End


End file.
